


nice ;)

by Junebug (Current521)



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, background ted/charlotte, but like implied sex, charlotte is mentioned - Freeform, it's just uhh a quick hookup i guess, this cursed thing is courtesy of the charted server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Current521/pseuds/Junebug
Summary: Ted goes to confront Sam about why he's a piece of shit to Charlotte. He makes bad decisions.
Relationships: Sam/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	nice ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this is work number 69 I upload  
> Fun fact: today is 4/20  
> Fun fact: this is probably the most cursed thing I've written
> 
> You see where this is going

Ted was sick of hearing about Sam. Actually he’d been sick of hearing about Sam for a really long time, but he decided to do something about it now, and that had to count for something.

He went to see Sam. Charlotte wasn’t home — Ted knew this because she was at his house and he’d lied to her and said he’d gone out for cigarettes and then texted her that the kiosk was out of his favourite brand so he’d drive to Clyvesdale, to buy himself more time. Instead, he’d driven to Sam and Charlotte’s apartment and let himself in.

“Sam!” he yelled the moment he got in the door. “Sam, you bastard, where are you?”   
“What the fuck?” Sam came out of the bedroom, undressed and looking like he’d just woken up. Of course he’d sleep naked. Or maybe he wasn’t alone.

Ted gave him a once-over. “I really don’t know what she sees in you,” he said. “Which is why I’m here, anyway, what the fuck are you doing with Charlotte? She wasn’t as upset when her cat died as she was when you cancelled on cuddle night for, what, third month in a row? Dude, just grow up.”

“What do you care?” Sam shrugged. “You’re screwing her anyway, I’m sure you’re delighted every time I cancel on her so you can get to screw her anyway.”   
“Yeah, I’m just sick of her crying about it. Man up or leave her. Dude, it’s not that hard.” Ted made bad decisions in his life. This was not news to him, but it couldn’t be restated enough. “What does she see in you?” Ted made bad decisions in his life. One of them was grabbing the back of Sam’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss. He was expecting to get punched. He was not expecting to be kissed back. He pushed Sam away after a moment, grinning a little. “Yeah no, I definitely don’t know what she sees in you.”   
“What the fuck?” Sam didn’t look very angry, all things considered, but that might be attributed to the fact that it was hard to look intimidating when you were butt naked and flushed in more than one way. “What was that for?”   
Ted shrugged. “Don’t know what she sees in you.” He made bad decisions, but he was beginning to think this one could be worse. “Care to show me?” He winked, just for good measure.   
Sam stared at him for several seconds. Then he shrugged. “Why not.” He raised an eyebrow. “I’m guessing you know where my bed is.”

Ted rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’re not the first person I’ve fucked here.”

“Whatever.” Sam went back to the bedroom. Ted followed.

So maybe he was gone for a little longer than he could tell Charlotte it took to go to Clyvesdale for cigarettes, but it wasn’t the first time Ted had been grateful that he and Sam used the same cologne, although the reason was very different this time.


End file.
